Oath
by sincerelycgm
Summary: A few years after the incident with Josh Trevor & Cassandra Mencia, Cam and Maya finally have what they've always wanted. A perfect family. What happens when a certain someone decides that they want what Cam has and wants to steal Maya away from him? Will their family survive this mess? What will happen when Josh is finally released from prison? Will he want revenge? *Sequel*
1. Family Matters

**Hello Everyone :D So, You all voted & I'm giving you all this story. Please enjoy & I hope you love this story as much as I love writing it. Please leave some feedback, a review, follow it, or even favorite it.**

**Here's the first installment of "Oath." **

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi or their characters**

* * *

**Cam's POV:**

I wake up to a beautiful day with my wife of two years by my side. I smile and look at her beautiful messy hair. Even this way, she was perfect. I have never gotten tired of looking at this beautiful woman. Even after so many years. I lean over and kiss her cheek. She heavily sighs and squirms around to face me.

"Good morning, Cheesy." She smiles at me.

"Good morning, Beautiful." I say leaning in to kiss her. But she hesitates and covers her mouth.

"NO! I have morning breath." She says.

I laugh at her. "Maya, We've been together for almost 5 years now. Married for two. When will you ever get over this?"

"NEVER!" She screams and she ran towards the bathroom to brush her teeth.

I laugh and get up. I walk down the hallway to peak into Jr's room. I see that he's awake sitting in his crib. It's amazing. Almost three years of having this child, And I have unconditional love for him. Slowly opening the door wider, His head turns and faces me.

"DADDY!" He says and raises his arms up in the air signaling that he wants me to pick him up.

I laugh and walk towards my future hockey star. "Hey superstar" I say as I pick him up. He clings around my neck and gives me a kiss on the cheek. Right now hes starting to learn how to talk. A few words are a little confusing to understand but he knows a lot for his age. Maya and I have taken really good care of our baby boy. I smile and walk towards the door.

"Mommy?" He asks me.

"In the bathroom." I said in a baby tone. Just as I said that she walks out of the bathroom.

"MOMMY!" He yells out.

"JUNIOR!" She screams running towards us. She tickles him and he starts to giggle. "Hows my little boy's sleep?"

"Good Mommy. Good." He looks at her then looks at me. "Daddy. Hungry." He says as he rubs his tummy.

"Okay Superstar, Let me get breakfast ready okay?" I say as I put him down. "Go to mommy." I gently pull his arm to his mother.

"MOMMY!" he screams again.

I let out a little chuckle as I walked down the stairs.

I pull out two pans. One egg pan and and another to cook bacon. You know I actually love cooking. It's always a good feeling to cook for the two most important people of my life. Before Hockey, I used to always watch the FOOD network channel as a kid. I always used to watch Bobby flay and Giada Delauentis cooking amazing dishes. I wanted to be like them before, but obviously, I picked Hockey over culinary. Who knows? I could have been a famous chef instead of a Famous Hockey player.

After getting lost in my thoughts, I hear Maya walking down the stairs with my superstar giggling. I arrange the plates together and place them on the bar table.

"Hey there Handsome." Maya says as she grabbed my neck. She leaned in to kiss me.

"EW. NOOOO!" Jr. Says before our lips could touch.

Maya and I both started laughing as Jr started squirming his way out of his mothers arms, running to the table to eat his breakfast. I looked at Maya and wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her closer to me so I could kiss her. Maya wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. I couldnt help but start lowering my hands down to her butt squeezing it hard, letting her moan through our kiss.

"MOMMY! Thirsy!" He says. He still has a hard time trying to pronounce the "T" sound.

"Okay Baby." Maya says as she lets go of me. As she walked away from me, I swatted her but, letting her squeal a little bit, causing her to turn around and glare at me. I flashed my wicked infamous grin, and she smiled back at me.

I stared at Maya and Campbell Jr. smiling like an idiot. Damn, I'm lucky to have made a family with Maya.


	2. Back on the Ice

**Hello Everyone :D Thank you for all the kind reviews that I have gotten. I'm so excited to be writing the sequel to Over My Head. You dont even know what will be in store for this story! But Unfortunately I'm not totally sure if I can write everyday like how I used to. But i PROMISE, Whenever i have time, I will update! :D Hehe. so please enjoy this chapter of Oath. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi or their characters. **

* * *

**Cam's POV: **

"Done Daddy! Done!" Junior says as he puts his fork down and smiles widely at me with Rice stuck in between his teeth.

I laughed. "Okay Superstar. You can go play." I pick him up from his seat, put him down and let him walk upstairs to his room to play with his toys. "He must be happy." I say to Maya as I finish the last pieces of my bacon.

"Sure is." She says with her mouth full causing pieces of rice to fly from her mouth.

"M, You shouldn't be doing that." I let out a chuckle. "Where's your manners?"

"Down the drain Mr. Superstar." She looks at me and grins.

I smile back and look at the time. 9:34am. Looks like I need to get ready for Practice. I quickly wash my dishes and walk upstairs to shower. Before I head into the shower and peak into Junior's room. I smile and see that he's sitting down with his power ranger action figures and watching Elmo on tv. I carefully walk away, hoping that he wouldn't see me and run towards the bathroom. I throw my clothes into the hamper and take a nice cold shower.

What took no more than twenty minutes, I got out of the shower, threw on some clothes and walked back into my sons room.

I see that Junior was still watching elmo, but had laid down on the carpet floor with his favorite power rangers blanket. I let out a small laugh.

"Bye, Superstar. Daddy's going to practice now." I say softy.

"Yah Yah!" He says as he is too focused on watching Elmo.

"No hug?" I question him.

"Yah Yah!" He repeats himself. He got up, not taking his eyes off the Tv and runs to hug me.

"Love you, Junior." I say as i bend down to hug him.

"Love daddy." He says and kisses me on the cheek. Man, I will never get tired of my son. He's definitely a blessing from above.

I walked out of the room and went to look for my wife. I peaked into the room to notice that she wasn't there. Then, I heard a wonderful sound. It was Maya playing her Cello. I smiled and followed the sound of the instrument. I walked downstairs and into the livingroom to see that Maya playing her instrument. Once she had finished, I clapped.

"Encore! Encore!" I screamed out loud, causing my beautiful wife to giggle and her cheeks to turn red. Even after all these years, I can still manage to embarrass my wife.

"Cheesy, Stop it." She giggled.

"Well, Just letting you know that I am off to practice Mrs. Saunders." I say as I walked closer to her.

"Okay." She said as she put her instrument down and got up to kiss me. "Be good." She says as she kisses me.

"Yes Ma'am" I salute her.

"Seriously, Cam." She says.

"Yeah. Yeah. I will." I smile and kiss her. "Bye." I say as I head out the door.

"Love you!" She screams out.

"Love you!" I manage to say as I close the door.

The Drive to the Ice rink wasn't so bad. Thankfully, I don't live that far from the Rink. But On my way, I had to stop and pick up Dallas, Owen, and Rayden. Rayden's the new kid. He got drafted about a year ago into the Maple Leafs and it was funny because he went to Degrassi a year after I had graduated. He never got drafted right on the spot though, He had to work his butt off for a whole year after High school. In the end though, Our coach picked him because he was great. Owen, Dallas and I had gotten really close to Rayden as the year went by. Turns out, He and Mia Jones hooked up. It was funny because we used to tease him for being a "jail bait."

Throwing on our uniforms in the lockers, Dallas tapped me on the shoulders.

"Hey Birdman." He whispers.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked him.

"I just wanted you to be the first one to know. Alli's Pregnant." He said smiling.

"NO WAY!" I said out loud. "DUD-" I get cut off with Dallas' big hand covering my mouth.

"SHHH!" He says. "I dont want anyone to know. Not just yet."

"How far along is she?" I whispered.

"About 8 weeks." He said.

I smiled at the thought of when Maya had announced her pregnancy to our friends and family, and myself of course. Being Shocked as hell, I ran out of Little Miss Steaks. I laughed at the thought.

"Nervous?" I asked him.

"Nah. But Rock is excited. Baby sibling of his own. Finally." He laughs.

"What about Vanessa? No baby for her?" I asked.

He looked at me with sad eyes. I knew something was wrong.

"You okay man?" I asked him.

Dallas took a deep breath, sighed loudly, and nodded. Obviously something was wrong. Since practice didnt officially start, Dallas and I stayed in the locker room. As the last person went out Dallas sighed once more.

"Man, Vanessa's in a Mental hospital." He said.

I gasped in horror. "What happened?"

"Her boyfriend got her addicted to some drug. She sort of OD-ed. She's alive and all, but shes in a catatonic state. Unresponsive." He said. Even though He and Vanessa had been over for a long time, He obviously still cared for her. I mean it was his son's Mother. He may not love her anymore, But im sure he cares for her on another level.

"Thats rough man," I said.

"Tell me about it. Rock resents his mother." He said.

Man, I can't ever imagine Junior hating his mother.

We sat there in silence until practice started. It was a long rough practice. Since we were going to have our first game in two weeks. We all have been slacking. If we dont get our head in the game I'm pretty sure we'll be fucked. At the end of practice, we were all exhausted. I skated out of the ice rink and walked towards my locker. The first thing I noticed through the holes of my locker, was light beaming from my phone. I quickly opened my locker only to see that there was two text messages from Maya.

**Wife: **Cheesy, I'm making Bacon Mac & _Cheesy_ for dinner tonight. Get it? Hehe. Cheesy.

I chuckled a little big. Maya's jokes were so lame. But it was adorable. It reminds me of innocent 10th grade Maya Matlin. She's obviously looking the same, almost the same height. Now my wife is more mature and less innocent. If you know what I mean.

**Wife: **I have a surprise for you! Come home straight after practice.

Surprise? It had gotten me curious. I wonder what she has in store for me today. I quickly changed from my uniform to regular clothes and yelled out Bye to all my teammates as I walked out the door. Dallas, Owen and Rayden can probably catch a ride with someone else right? They'll understand. I drove home and parked lazily into my driveway to notice a familiar car sitting outside of the house. A big smile ran across my face as I ran toward the door.

"CAMPBELL!" They screamed.

* * *

**Cliffhangerrrr. Guess who that person was? Hehe. Please leave a review and follow or favorite this story! I would totally appreciate it! you guys**


	3. Surprise Surprise!

**HELLO My dedicated readers! So, I decided to write tonight because OBVIOUSLY, I have nothing better to do. lol. Thank you to those who have reviewed, favorite or even followed this story. And if you haven't seen yet, I have another story currently in progress called "You Were Mine." So check that one out as well! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi Or their Characters... Sadly. **

* * *

**Cam's POV: **

"CAMPBELL!" They screamed.

"Ariana! Justin! Jacob!" I yelled back, running toward them like a little kid seeing a present under the Christmas tree. I wrapped my arms around them and held them tight. I haven't seen them in months. I missed them. So much.

"Cammy, You're killing me." Ariana gasped.

"Oops." I laughed as I let them go. "So what are you all doing here?"

They all looked at eachother. I knew something was up. Im not too sure if I was going to like what they were about to tell me. Ari looked at Jacob, Jacob looked at Justin and Justin looked at Ari. I could see that there was sadness filling their eyes. I know I'm not going to like the news that they're about to give me.

"You wanna tell them?" Justin said.

"No way! I'm not gonna tell him!" Jacob said. "Ari you tell him!" He says as he nudges her.

"FINE! FINE!" She says sounding irritated as hell. She took a big sigh. I don't know if I want to know anymore. "Cammy..." She begins.

"Jacob's Going to Degrassi!" She exclaims.

My face freezes. I wasn't sure how to actually react. "Wha-Wha-What? How? When?" I say.

"I got drafted into the Ice Hounds Big brother." Jacob says with a big smile on his face.

A big smile formed across my face as I knew that My baby brother was following my footsteps. I knew that he had wanted to be a Hockey Player just like me since he was four years old.

"That's great!" I exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you Jacob."

A huge smile formed across his face. I grabbed him and pulled him into a bear hug.

"UNKY JUSIN! AUNY ARI! UNKY JACOB!" I hear my little boy scream from the top of the stairs. I could tell that he had just woken up from his nap.

"JUNIOR!" Ari says as she runs up the stairs and grabs my son. "I missed you soo much!" She screams as she plants kisses all over his face while walking down the stairs.

"EWWIE! NO KISSIES!" He says with a disgusted look on his face.

"Oopsie. Sorry baby." She says as she puts him down.

Junior had a big smile across his face. It wasn't normal that he would be smiling from ear to ear. It was great to see that seeing my siblings would make my son happy as ever. People rarely visit us. Jacob had school, Ari was attending college & Justin was taking care of his kids and working. Speaking of which,

"Hey Just, Where's your fam?" I questioned him.

"They stayed back. Mariah is starting school soon. So they decided to go school shopping." He laughed.

"Oh. Congrats to baby Mariah." I say impressed. I stared at Jacob playing with Junior. "So Jacob, Where are you planning on staying?"

"Well, I was hoping I can stay here with you?" He questioned. I was glad he asked. When I was In the Ice Hounds I was with the Clarksons. They were wonderful people. I still keep in contact with them. But even though they were great Billet parents, I was missing home like crazy. If I had a family member living with me back in high school when i was going to Degrassi, I don't think life would have been that crappy in High school.

I thought about it for a second. "Um. Let me go ask Maya." I said.

"I already asked her. She said she would be glad to have me living here." He said.

"Oh great!" I exclaimed. "Then you have your answer. You're moving here!"

A big smile formed on Every Saunders Face. Except for Junior.

"Daddy. Why you smiling?" He asks me.

"Well, Superstar, Uncle Jacob is going to be living with us for a while." I told him.

"Really?" He asks me.

"Yep. Now you have more people to play with." I exclaimed.

"YAH YAH YAH YAH!" He screams. I guess he was happy too. He ran upstairs and within a few seconds he came back down with more of his toys. "UNKY

UNKY! See my toys! Look my toys!" He screams running towards Jacob.

We all laughed at Junior. Man he's so adorable.

"Well, Cammy." Ari says as she gets up from the floor, "I guess we're gonna go then."

"You guys drove 12 hours just to tell me this and you're going to drive 12 hours back home?" I questioned them.

"Well. Yeah. I just wanted to tell you this." Jacob chimed in.

"You guys should stay one more day." Maya says as she walks down the stairs.

"Yeah stay for one more day. I'll take you guys out for dinner." I pleaded.

Justin rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I don't know..."

"Just one day. Please. Tell Sarah you'll be home tomorrow." I begged him.

"Fine fine." Justin sighs as he finally gives in.

"YAY!" Maya cheers as she pulls my siblings into a tight hug. Maya and my siblings have actually gotten closer throughout the years. Ari pretty much goes to M for advice about everything and anything. Maya was Ari's Maid of Honor. They pretty much talk 24/7 now. Besides Tori and Tristan, Ari is Maya's BFF. And I'm sure my sister feels the same about Maya.

Maya grabs my hand and drags me upstairs to get ready. Oh no. When this happens, I know somethings going on.

* * *

**SO What do you guys think of Jacob Moving in? Will it be a benefit for Camaya? Or will it just ruin everything. Please leave a review! I would really appreciate it! **


	4. He's Back

**HELLOOOO EVERYONE :D Thank you for all your reviews. I really appreciate all of you taking the time to write. I apologize for the long wait! I had been busy with work and starting school. I am so sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for it and the next few as well! Please leave a review, follow or favorite this story. and dont forget to check out my other story, _"You were Mine!" _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or their characters **

* * *

Maya grabs my hand and pulls me upstairs.

"Common Cam!" She nudges me. "Let's go get ready!"

"Okay! Okay!" I groan. I hate it when she tells me what to do. "Ari!" I scream going up the stairs.

"Yeah?" She yells back at me.

"Can you get Junior ready for us please?" I ask her.

"Sure!" She replies. Within a few seconds, I hear her running up the stairs with a giggling little boy.

Maya pushes me into the bathroom, "Go shower! You stink!"

"UGHH." I groan. "But you love me!" I say smirking at her.

She let out a small smile. "Yes." She sighs. "I love you, Cheesy. But go shower!"

"Okay! Okay!" I say. I close the door and quickly take a shower.

Getting out, I wrapped my robe around me and walked to my room. I noticed that Maya was slowly putting on a dress. I smiled looking down at her in just her bra and panty. I tip-toed to her and grabbed her hands.

"Let me help you with that." I cooed, as I caressed her shoulders and kissed her neck.

"Cam." She moaned. I paid little attention to her and continued to kiss her neck. Slowly, I began to unzip her dress. About half way down, Maya had stopped me.

"We need to go, Cam." She giggled.

"Fine!" I pouted.

"Stop being such a baby!" She laughed.

"CAM! MAYA! HURRY THE HELL UP." I hear Justin scream from down stairs.

We both laughed and I quickly threw on my clothes. I hear my son knocking on the door.

"Daddy! Mommy! HURRY! Unko Justin said hurry!" Junior says.

"Okay honey. Mommy and daddy are almost done!" Maya shouts.

Within two seconds, Maya opens the door and comes running my son looking clean and fresh with his famous cheeky smile.

I pick up my son and begin to tickle him under his chin. He begins to giggle and try to fight my hand away.

"Daddy!" He screams, continuing to laugh.

I tickle him some more for another few seconds and begin to walk down stairs with Maya following behind. Ari, Jacob & Justin are waiting for us at the bottom of the steps.

"Finally!" Justin says, earning a slap in the back of the head from Ari.

"Where to guys?" I question.

"Where ever you think is good." Ari says. "Where is your favorite place to eat?"

Maya and I both looked at eachother and smiled. "Little Miss Steaks." We both said simultaneously.

All three of my siblings nodded, and we proceeded to the car.

"Daddy. I sit next to you!" Junior exclaimed.

I laughed. "But I'm driving son."

"I sit in the front. Im a big boy!" He said with a cheeky smile.

As I was about to open my mouth, Maya intercepted me. "Why yes you are my big boy." She mimicked the sound of a little kid. "But Uncle Justin is sitting in the front.

For a quick second, Junior Pouted a little. But just like that he smiled and said "OKAY! I share front seat."

We had a long quiet ride to Little Miss Steaks. Even Junior managed to stay quiet. We found parking easily and was seated to our booth immediately. It was funny, Maya and I always come to Little Miss Steaks. Now that I think about it, Little Miss steaks is where I first asked Maya out on a date, When we sang together, When I first told her I was in love with her, and when she told me that she was pregnant.

* * *

_Maya and I had been seated down in the booth. Marisol was our server, So she already knew what drinks we wanted. A cream soda for Maya, and a Coke for myself. After handing us our drinks, Maya and I began talking about school, Hockey, Whisperhug, and Talking about our future. I was nervous. Well I'm always nervous. But today, I've been more nervous than ever because today was a special Day. It's our 1 year Anniversary. Maya was wearing a grey sweatshirt with a heart on it, Dark blue jeans and Converse shoes. She seemed to have curled her hair a little more than usual, and wore a little makeup. She looked absolutely stunning tonight. Everyday she makes me smile, Laugh, and makes me happier and happier. Even after what had happened last year, she still stayed. _

_"Soo," Maya says and she sips her drink. _

_"Soo," I mimicked back. _

_She lets out a small smile and I automatically get lost in her eyes. It was funny, because she seemed to be lost in mine as well. As she picks up her drink She accidentally knocks her cup down and it spills on top of me. _

_"OH. MY. GOSH! CAM!" Maya shrieks turning red. "I'm so sorry!" _

_I dont know what had come over me, but I began to laugh. _

_"Why are you laughing Cam?" She says her cheeks getting more and more red. _

_"I love you Maya Matlin." I say. Wait. Did I just say that out loud? Out of all the times in the would I could have said those three words, I decide to tell it when she spills her drink on me? _

_She stops for a moment and looks at me wide eye. "What did you Just say Cam?"  
_

_"I said I love you, M." I said again. And I totally meant it. _

_She smiled. " I love you too, Cam." _

* * *

I smiled at the thought of the first time I had said I loved Maya. We were young, innocent and in love. We still are in love. We have a family together. I could never be any more content with my life.

"Hello, I will be your server today. May I start you off with drinks?" The server spoke, getting me out of my trans.

"Uh, Yeah. Can I get a coke?" I asked. "Maya? You want a cream soda?" I looked at her and she continued to look at the waiter. I never really understood why, but I looked up and I finally realized who it was.

**Fuck. It was Josh Trevor. **


	5. Over Protective

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I have been so so busy. And i actually had writers block. I hope you guys could forgive me. But please enjoy this chapter! Dont forget to rate & Review! :D **

**Maya's POV: **

I stood there, wide-eyed. Utter and completely silent. _Josh Trevor. _Memories of what happened nearly 4 years ago begin to flood back into my mind. Josh gives me me a sweet smile, like nothing had ever happened between us.

_How is this possible? How did he even get out of jail? I thought he had 10-15 years in jail? I just don't understand. _

"Maya?" Cam questioned me. It was as if he doesn't know who's taking our order. "You want a Cream Soda?"

I stayed silent, staring at Cam. He smiles at me and then looks up. Just then, Cam's face freezes. He finally understands why I'm quiet.

"Daddy! Fruit punch!" My son says.

"Fruit punch for you, buddy?" Josh says playfully.

"Yah yah!" Junior responds happily.

"Okay for me!" Josh laughs. "And you three?"

"Just water for us." Ari says.

"Okay. I'll be back with your drinks." Josh nods, then trots off to fetch our drinks.

"We need to go." Cam says sternly, quickly picking up Junior.

"Wait. Why?" Jacob questions.

"No questions until we get home. Let's go." Cam says. Without hesitation, everyone gets up off their seat and begin to walk outside.

Once we strapped Junior in the car, Cam started the car, and drove fast, but safely, home. It was a quiet drive home. No one bothered asking a question to Cam. Everyone knows, once Cam says to do something, everyone Follows. He may not be the oldest sibling, But my husband is the wisest of them all.

Unlocking the front door, It was Jacob who broke the silence.

"We're Home. Now tell us." Jacob said worriedly.

"Yeah Cam. We've never seen you like this before." Ari chimed in.

I stared at an expressionless Campbell for what seems to be hours. Finally, he exhales deeply. "Okay. I'll tell you guys. Take a seat in the livingroom. It's a long story." Without another word, Everyone walks into the livingroom. I placed Junior in his Play pen and took a seat next to Cam.

With another Sigh, Cam began his story. "Well, Remember what happened a few years ago? The incident with Cassandra, And Maya's Ex?" Jacob, Ari and Justin nodded. "Well, our so called 'server,'" Cam makes the air quotes, "was Maya's Ex boyfriend."

Gasping, Ari said, "I thought he was in jail for a few more years?"

"I thought so too," I added. "But I guess he's out of Jail."

"I dont know what he did to get out, or how, But we need to stay away from him. You understand?" Cam says sternly. "Maya, Do not go anywhere without Ari or someone who can keep an eye on you. I dont ever want you to be alone."

I know Cam cares about my safety, but I thought that he had been a little bit extreme. I sighed and nodded. If I were to say something right now, I know Cam would go nuts. So, I kept my mouth shut, and continued to rock Junior to sleep.

Cam's siblings decided to stay over tonight. Well, technically, Cam wouldn't let them leave the house. He wanted them all to stay the night just in case. It had only been a few hours since we encountered Josh, Cam had been driving us all crazy. He had put his brain in overdrive and started to over think things like he would usually do when something bad is going on. I sighed, tucking Junior in his bed, then walked towards my room.

Upon entering my room, I hear Cam's panicky voice. I stopped and listened to the conversation. I wasn't sure who was on the other end.

"Yes, but-"

"I understand."

"Tomorrow at 8?"

"Great. Thank you."

"Who was that?" I asked finally walking into the room.

"Oh. Uhhh. Nothing. It wasn't important." He mumbled.

I hated when he does this to me. He tries to hide things from me, but he's obviously really, really, really terrible at it. I sighed. "Cam, I know you're lying."

"What?" He says.

"Cam." I sigh.

"Maya, I just don't want anything happening to us. To Junior. You two mean the world to me. Now that Josh is out, I need to protect you." He finally says.

"Who was that you were talking to?" I question him again.

"I.." He began to say.

"Cam. Spill." I started getting a little angry.

He stared at me, rubbing his neck, then finally saying, "I hired body guards to follow you around."

"CAM!" I shouted.

"Shhhh!" Cam rushes to my side to cover my mouth. "You're going to wake up Junior!" He says quietly.

I groan and push his hand away from my mouth. "How can you do this to me? You are going too far with this 'protective' thing. You're just getting too out of hand. It hasnt even been a day since we've seen Josh and you are going crazy."

Cam slowly backs away from me, and drops his head.

I feel a little guilty about yelling at him. Walking towards him, I wrap my arms around his neck. "Cheesy, I understand that you want to protect us, but don't you think this is a little too much?"

"no." Cam mutters, acting like a child.

"Cheesy," I say again.

"Maya, You already know what happened last time. Hes hurt you, and abused you. I dont want that happening again. With the season starting up again, I dont know who's going to look out for you." Cam admits.

"Ca-" I began to say,

"It would give me a really good peace in mind to know that you AND Junior are safe, and out of harms way." He lifts my chin up so I am able to look into his eyes.

I couldnt help but get lost into his big brown eyes. Since the moment I laid my eyes on Cam back in high school, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I know he was doing this for us. He cares about our family.

Finally, I give in. "Okay."

His eyes had lit up like Christmas lights. "Really?" He questions me not believing what I had said.

"Yes Cam." I smile at him.

"YESSS!" He shouts. He picks me up, and drops me onto the bed, then falling closely behind me.

I let out a small giggle. It was nice to see Cam this way. I turn to him and leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you, Cammy."

"I love you too, My."


	6. Secrets

**HELLOOO Everyone, I am soooo sorry for the long awaited story! SO heres my excuses. LOL. School has just started, So i wont be able to update as soon as i want to. I just started my first year of college. And i have classes all day. Im trying to graduate on time. *crosses fingers* Hehe.**

**If you havent done so, please check out my other story going on, "You were Mine!"**

** Anyway please enjoy this chapter of Oath. **

**I do not own Degrassi or their Characters. **

* * *

**Maya's POV**

I wake up this morning trying to reach for Cam, but realizing that he wasnt on his side of the bed. I blink a few times, sigh heavily before slowing getting out of my bed. I look at the clock to see that it's already 10 am. Junior's probably awake, I hope Cam already checked on him. Just to make sure though, I walked into my sons room, before I head to the bathroom, to see that my son is not in his room. Walking towards the bathroom, I hear mumbling downstairs. Ari, Jacob, and Justin must be here already. Our failed Dinner plans last night has my stomach empty, and growling. I quickly get into the shower, Shampoo, condition and shave with an all time record, finishing within 8 minutes. After putting on a fresh pair of clothes, I walk downstairs to see that Cam was speaking to 3 men wearing suits. They all looked alike in a way. Built, wearing dark shades, and Short black hair combed over.

I stood there for a few seconds debating whether I should go back upstairs or interrupt their conversation. Finally, I cleared my throat. Cam, and the three men turned and looked at me.

"Maya," Cam reached his hand out signaling me to come to him. I smiled at the three gentlemen and took a seat next to Cam. "This is John, Riley, and Lindon."

"Hello." I say, trying to give a real genuine smile.

"Hello Mrs. Saunders." The man closest to the kitchen says. "My name is John, to the right of me is Riley, and that's Lindon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I say.

"Maya, remember what we talked about?" Cam asks me. I simply nod. "I hired them today."

_I knew it._ I thought to myself. This is the most ridiculous idea Cam has ever come up with up to date. He's my husband though, Till death do us part. _Whatever makes him happy. _I think again. "This is great. Thank you for agreeing to protect us." I say to them.

"Mrs. Saunders, We'll do whatever it takes to keep you and your family safe. I promise." Says Lindon.

I look at Cam to see that he finally looks relieved. He doesn't look stressed out anymore. In a way, he looks like the same Cam that I first met when i was 14 years old. His Hair still the same as when i first met him. His eyes, still and will always look like a lost puppy, His eyebrows, still looks like two weasels living right above his eyes, but I love them still. The only thing that has changed is a few wrinkles starting to form on his forehead whenever he gets frustrated. It's amazing how Cam is still Cam. He has never changed.

Then it hit me. "Cam?" I turn to him.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"Where's Junior?" I question him.

"Oh he and Ari went out to get breakfast. I was trying to wake you up, but you went right back to sleep." He laughs. "You are one heavy sleeper."

I giggle a little bit. Its true. I dont think there was ever a time where someone can just tap my shoulder and wake me up. Not even an earthquake would wake me.

"There's food already on the table, M. Let me finish up here and I'll join you, okay?" He says before he kisses the top of my forehead.

"Okay." I mutter. I smile at the John, Riley and Lindon and headed straight for the kitchen. On the Bar table, I see that there is Scrambled eggs, Bacon, Sausage patties, little sausage links, and banana pancakes already set. My favorite. I walk to the cabinet to reach for two plates and headed back to the table, and started plating my breakfast. I sit inside the kitchen facing the Livingroom. It wouldnt hurt to eavesdrop for a little bit now would it? I put on my earphones, acting like I turned on my music, and began to over hear what Cam and the boys are talking about.

"Sir. Josh is not getting anywhere near Mrs. Saunders, and your son. Riley here, is a Combat veteran." John says. "Lindon is a black belt in karate and Muay Thai. We are Highly trained and skilled. There is no chance that I will let Josh hurt you, or your family." He says sounding confident.

"Good." Cam says smiling. "I had bought the house next door, for you three to live in. Please feel free to bring your family to live there with you, as well as your belongings as soon as possible."

"Will do, Sir." Riley says.

"Call me Cam. Sir sounds so formal." Cam says. They all begin to laugh.

The three boys get up from their seat, said their goodbyes and headed out the door. Cam then closes the front door, and takes a seat next to me, filling his plate up with food.

"Sooooo," I say stuffing my mouth filled with Banana pancakes.

"hm?" Cam says before taking his first bite of the Sausage patty.

"How did you get all this money?" I question him.

"What you mean?" He replies, puzzled.

"You bought them a house right next door. That house had been sold for months, Cam." I say.

Cam finishes what he as in his mouth, and then sighs heavily. "Well, you see, M, I had been planning this for years now.."

"Go on." I say.

"I honestly dont know how you'll react to this, M." He rubs the back of his neck.

"You already said something, so spill." I say bluntly.

Sighing heavily once more, Cam opened his mouth, "I-"

"MOMMY!" I hear my little superstar scream as soon as the door opens. My little man runs towards the kitchen, with Ariana following closely behind. As he sees his father and I a big cheeky grin forms across his face. "Daddy! Mommy!"

"Hey little man!" Cam says relieved.

I scoff and take my plate upstairs to finish my breakfast.

* * *

**Cam's POV: **

"Whats wrong with Maya?" Ari asks.

"She doesnt like the idea of having security following us." I say, picking up my son and placing him on my lap.

"Security?" Ari questions me.

"Can we not talk about this right now? I'm really not in the mood anymore. My wife is mad at me, and I dont want to have any negative vibes around my son." I try to say as calmly as possible.

"Okay Cammy. Well, Jacob, Justin and I are headed back home. Jacob needs to pack his things. School starts in a few weeks, and we'll send him back here." Ari says.

"Okay, sounds great!" I try to sound excited.

"Are you sure you want Jacob living with you, Cammy?" She asks.

I put my son down, stood up, and put my hands on both of Ari's shoulders. "Yes Ari. I'm glad that my little brother wants to follow my footsteps. I'd proud of him. Even though, I wish it was a better time, Im not gonna let him live with a billet Family." I smile. "Remember what happened when i lived with the clarksons?" I remind her.

"I know Cam. I know." She says as she brings me into a hug. "I missed you, Big brother."

"I missed you too, Ari." I say.

"Okay, Well I'll see you later. Love you big bro." She says as she heads out the door.

"Love you, Ari." I wave.

"Bye Aunty ari! Bye! Bye!" Junior says running towards her for a hug.

She scoops up my son and spins him around. "Bye, little Cammy. I'll miss you." She sighs as she gives him a big kiss on the top of his head.

My baby sister looks back at me. and closes the door behind her.


	7. Falling apart

**Hello everyone! I know i know! It's been waaay too long! I apologize. I hope you all didnt give up on me though! I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit too short. I just wanted something out ASAP. Please leave a comment, and favorite if you love this story! Thanks! **

**xoxo, **

**Carol**

**Maya's POV: **

I will never understand this man! He's so frustrating. How long has he been planning this? What else has he been hiding from me? Angered and furious, I smash my breakfast plate onto the floor and screamed into a pillow so Junior wouldn't hear me.

Within a few seconds, I see Mr. Hot shot standing in front of the door, carrying my son.

"Maya! What the-" He says devastated. He inhales deeply, and began talking once more. "I'm going to put Junior down for a nap, and then I'll talk to you later."

I stare at him angrily, as he does the same. After a few awkward seconds, he stomps off to Juniors room. **Who does he think he is?!** I thought this relationship was about trust and honesty! Who knows what else he's been hiding from me. I am so furious with him! This is NOT the Campbell Saunders I married, and fell in love with.

Steam seemed to be blowing out of my ears by the time Campbell returned from the room. He looks at me angrily. Well hell, Im angry too! He's not gonna win. No sir! Campbell Saunders will not get away with it this time.

"How did you buy that house next door Cam?" I slightly screamed. "That house had been sold for months! I dont understand how it was possible for you to even buy that home."

Cam's eyes widened. It bothered the fuck out of me that he would actually hide things like this.

"Fuck it." I muttered. I walked towards the door and tried to shove Cam away, but he stood his ground.

"Maya." His voice softens. "I'll tell you okay? Just stop being so mad." He pulls me into a hug. "I love you, M. I'll tell you."

"Whatever." I say as I pull out of the hug.

"Look at me." He lifts my chin. I turned my eyes t the left. I knew that if I looked at his eyes, I wouldnt be mad at him anymore. "M," He says.

I sighed and finally looked at him. His big brown eyes made me want to melt into his arms.

_No Maya. Don't. Stand your ground. _I think to myself.

"Tell me." I say lowering my voice.

"About a few months ago, I got a call from the police station. They had said that Josh was released for Parole. I-I- I didnt know what to do. I stood there, hand on the phone in fear. So, Dallas, Owen, and I came up with a plan. Dallas and Owen helped me pay for the house. They told me that they'd help me keep my family safe. I bought the house knowing that I would hire the top security." He says.

I stood there, in utter and complete shock. My mouth was agape. I wanted to say something. I wanted to say that this man was out of his mind! But my mouth wouldnt move. I couldnt say the words I wanted to say.

"Maya?" He says. "I'm sorry I hid it from you. I love you. I was just trying to keep us safe."

"Keep us safe?" I said, taking a step back. "No Cam. You hid this from me. You promised, when we got married. We wouldnt hide from eachother. You said it was about trust and honesty." My voice starts getting a little louder.

"Maya, Please." Cam says pleading.

"Don't Maya me Campbell!" I cross my arms.

"I'm sorry, M. Please keep your voice down. I don't want Junior waking up." He tries to hush me.

I stare at him, angrily. I can't even right now.

"I don't even know you!" I scream and storm out of the room.

I rush down the stairs, Grab my keys, and went out for a drive.


End file.
